


[WEDDING.DLL]

by NapoldeInLove



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NapoldeInLove/pseuds/NapoldeInLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpts from a wedding on the Grid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. class makeProposal(individual1,individual2)

_[running WEDDING.DLL…]_

_class makeProposal( individual1, individual2 )_  
 _{//#_

Jarvis stared blankly at the circular object in his superior's hand as he waited for it to kill him.

He glanced to CLU's face--CLU, who knelt on one knee, his blue eyes tinged with increasing impatience--and then back to the object. To be quite honest, he couldn't remember the question his luminary had asked him not picacycles before. Too much worry and confusion ran through him to pay attention to words, even if they came from CLU's lips.

Speaking of his luminary, the Programmer gave an irritated cough and commented, "You know, I don't have all millicycle." He narrowed his eyes. "You need me to repeat the question, don't you."

His assistant stared at him like someone caught in the beam of a recognizer, and then slowly and hesitantly cracked a smile.

CLU's lip twitched a flicker of both a frown and a laugh, before it came to rest. "Jarvis, will you marry me?"

So that's what he'd asked. Jarvis looked down to his feet and smiled, though he wasn't even sure what 'marrying' entailed. "Anything for you, sir," he responded. That sounded like a good answer, didn't it?

It seemed to satisfy CLU, because then his superior took the circular object in one hand and Jarvis' finger in the other, slipping one of the slender digits through the opening of the object. Jarvis lifted his hand to examine it closer--apparently the item did not derezz programs on contact with its interior--and marvel at its polished surface. After a little while of staring, he looked to CLU, who had finally stood back up.

"What does it do?"

CLU blinked at him. "The ring?" He shook his head as he reached into a pocket in his long coat and pulled out a ring of his own, slipping it onto the corresponding finger on his own hands. "It's symbolic. It shows everyone that you're mine."

Confused by the simple explanation, Jarvis looked down at his chest, at the pattern of circuits, then back up at his superior with one eyebrow raised. "But what about my circuits--"

"I don't mean your occupation. I mean that you--" and here CLU put a hand out and touched Jarvis' cheek, thumb brushing over the program's half-parted lips "--are now mine." 

The gesture finally made sense of the whole situation, and Jarvis stepped hesitantly forward, putting a hand up to touch the bars on his liberator's chest. "Does that mean that you are mine as well?" 

The taller program said nothing, instead leaning forward to close the gap between their mouths. Jarvis went wide-eyed again, before letting his lids fall shut and enjoying the prick of stubble over his lips. His thin arms slipped around CLU's shoulders, and when CLU made no move to push him away, the officer decided to take that as a yes.

_#//}_

_pause;_


	2. class inviteGuests (guestIndex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There can't be a wedding without witnesses.

_resume;_

_class inviteGuests (guestIndex)_   
_{//# ___

Rinzler didn't know what a wedding was. 

~~Tron knew it was the union between two people, a promise of faithfulness and devotion to one another; that Flynn had been married to a User named Jordan and loved her dearly, even after her death.~~

Rinzler didn't know what a best man was. 

~~Tron knew that it was the one who walked the maid of honor down the aisle, who stood next to the bridegroom when he stood at the altar, and who would make a toast at the reception; that Alan One had been the best man at Flynn's wedding to Jordan, just as Flynn had been the best man at Alan One's wedding to Yori's User Lora.~~

Rinzler liked the sound of cake. 

~~So did Tron.~~

\--

The program formerly known as Zuse laughed a little when he got the invitation to the wedding. One of the sentries let it slip while visiting End of Line not more than three milicycles ago, and he'd been waiting expectantly for his invitation. Because, honestly, why wouldn't they invite him?

His invitation requested that he arrange the catering, which was also something he expected. CLU settled for nothing but perfection.

What he did not expect was a special note written in the information box asking him to be the maid of honor. Someone had hastily struck out maid and written man, but he understood the message.

Swinging his cane and humming to himself, he sauntered up to his private lounge to compose a response expressing exactly how delighted he'd be to attend.

\--

"I need you to walk Jarvis down the aisle at my wedding."

Kevin Flynn did not expect that, in his first encounter with his copy in nearly a thousand cycles, the first thing out of his creation's mouth would be--well, that. If anything, he thought there'd be more rage, more hurt in his voice. Something about the perfect system--something about betrayal--anything but a request to join a celebration. This sounded too much like a trap. He squinted confusedly at CLU, who was standing a respectful distance away, and cocked his head. "Why?"

CLU growled in annoyance and shouted, "Because otherwise, the wedding won't be perfect!" His booming voice echoed around the Outlands. "Jarvis doesn't have parents to walk him down the aisle--not even a User. Therefore, you should."

The whole thing still sounded off. "But--why do _you_ want me there?" Flynn asked, gesturing to CLU. 

The program's expression changed from irritation to flushed embarrassment, and Flynn wondered if he'd ever seen him make that face. Looking down, CLU scuffed his toe and mumbled, "I thought fathers were supposed to go to their son's wedding."

Oh.

"CLU…" The program glanced up from the ground. "When's the wedding, again, kiddo?"

_#//}_

_pause;_


	3. class wedCouple (individual1,individual2,guestIndex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last, the wedding.

_class wedCouple ( individual1, individual2, guestIndex )_   
_{//#_

The mili of the wedding came. By that point, "wedding", "marriage", "priest", and all other matrimonial words--including "matrimonial"--were part of the common dictionary of all military and maintenance programs. Jarvis was tired of explaining it to them.

\--

"Groom can't see the bride until the ceremony, love." Castor shut the door and turned to Jarvis, patting him on the shoulder. "You'll be fine, don't worry."

"What if I trip?" Jarvis moaned, checking and re-checking his visor for finger prints. "I'm such a terribly clumsy person--I'll ruin the ceremony. He has an image to maintain, I can't mess up!"

The white-haired program shushed him, taking the visor away and grabbing Jarvis' hands. "He wouldn't have proposed if he wasn't interested in you, dearie. It's true, you might be clumsy, but that's part of the package. You'll be fine." Castor gave him a grin that went beyond what most people were capable of doing with their mouths.

"You think so?" The program smiled back, face weak in comparison to the brilliance of the host's cheery expression.

"Of course. Now come on, we need to get you into your outfit. Chop chop!"

\--

The luminary turned from the door shut in his face and looked hopelessly at his best man.

"Rrrrrrrrrrr," Rinzler supplied with a helpful tilt of his hand.

"You're right," CLU said.

~~Tron wondered if CLU only kept Rinzler around to project helpful words over the peculiar rattle he made.~~

Rinzler continued to rattle absently, wondering when the cake came.

\--

The most disconcerting part of the wedding, people agreed later, were the Blackguards. As the union involved the Commander-in-Chief of the military, it made sense that his elite guards would be in attendance. Therefore, seeing them half of them lined up behind the groom, standing at perfect attention, came as no great shock to any of those in attendance.

No one, however, expected that the other half of the guard would be wearing dresses when they came down the aisle.

CLU seemed to pay no attention to the confused expressions among the guests, instead keeping his eyes fixed on a point somewhere past the end of the sea of people. He waited impatiently for that speck of white and red, that little sign that the mere formalities were drawing to a close and that the core of the ceremony was about to start.

The music changed--a processional march, he'd been told, although the MIDI programs running the music certainly had the time of their lives when they'd adapted it to fit their methods. CLU couldn't stand straighter than he already was, but he tried his best. Behind him, his purring lackey put his hand out and patted him on the shoulder. "Thanks," he whispered, then perked his head up as he finally spotted his bride.

He had to admit, Jarvis looked a hell of a lot better in a User formal suit than a dress, and caving for once in his life proved rewarding to see. Certainly, the white gave him a ghostly appearance, like the luminous holograms that projected from discs, but on this day, his face beamed with a smile that warmed CLU's processes. The bald program glanced to his arm, where Flynn walked steadily and reassuringly, whispering something back to ease the tension.

The world seemed to lag as CLU put out his hand to receive Jarvis at the end of the aisle. Flynn helped Jarvis up the first step before letting go, and he gave his creation at the top of the third step a genuine smile before stepping back. As the white-clad program touched down on the second step, his foot skidded on the smooth surface. Balance lost, he stumbled forward--and thank the Users for CLU's experience with this man, for in one easy step the offered hand turned into an entire embrace to catch him.

"Sorry," Jarvis whispered, wincing at the expected stumble.

"You're doing great," CLU whispered back as he righted the other program.

The only answer was brighter circuitry, which the larger program took as a good sign.

Words at this point were meaningless in how meaningful they were. There were absolutes, rules, {if (healthy == true || healthy == false) && deathDoUsPart != true }, and both gave their consenting affirmatives with a slight flare of circuits. CLU only distantly heard "You may kiss the admin," because the next moment Jarvis had moved in to an intimate distance, and instinctually the luminary bowed his head to meet his thin, delicate lips.

When their mouths parted, Jarvis smiled and murmured something indistinct. CLU leaned closer so he could whisper it in his ear, finally hearing the words

"I said I love you, sir."

The Admin leaned back, grinning ear to ear. "Love you too, Jarvis."

\--

Rinzler stood.

~~If it had been up to Tron, he would have made some sort of speech preparation beforehand, stayed up late to practice it until it was written into his code, and then proudly raised the champagne glass as he recited it to the reception afterwards.~~

Rinzler managed to proudly raise the champagne glass and rattle for about five seconds before resuming his seat. He wasn't all that interested in speeches, anyways, not when cake was somewhere in his future.

~~Tron couldn't have said it better himself.~~

_#//}_

_end script;_


End file.
